Sublime Créature
by lucyferra
Summary: "Je ne suis pas comme Khan." Le ton froid de la jeune femme les surpris. "Ne me comparez pas à ce monstre." Une autre Améliorée est découverte, mais elle semble très différente du mégalomane Khan. Kirk, Spock et MacCoy tentent de l'aider, mais parviendront-ils à prouver à leurs supérieurs qu'elle ne représente aucun danger. Se passe après les événements d'Into Darkness.
1. Prologue

Salut !

Me revoilà pour une deuxième fan fiction, ma première étant une adaptée du_ Hobbit_.

Vous remarquerez une similitude avec mon personnage de ma première fic. Similitude que j'ai décidé d'utiliser comme une signature, même si tous mes personnages de fic n'auront pas cette particularité _(cf. profil pour plus d'infos)._

Bien sûr, aucun des personnages de l'univers de Star Trek ne m'appartient, à part mon OC.

S'il-vous-plait, ne me harcelez pas pour connaître les dates de sorties des chapitres à venir, je suis étudiante et je n'ai pas toujours le temps d'écrire. Soyez indulgent.

* * *

***Sublime Créature***

**Prologue.**

* * *

**La Terre, 20 Mai 2020.**

La guerre. Lutte acharnée entre plusieurs pays ou plusieurs peuples. Elle peut être armée, ou simplement verbale.

Dans notre cas, il s'agit d'une campagne d'extermination, déguisée en combats politiques et verbaux.

Les différents camps ? Les humains dits « normaux », contre ceux que ces derniers nomment…les Améliorés.

* * *

**18 Juin 2024.**

La guerre est terminée. Les Améliorés, humains génétiquement modifiés, ont été en grande partie exterminés. Les derniers survivants sont aujourd'hui introuvables, ils sont donc considérés comme morts.

La paix est revenue, mais maintenant, tout le monde connait la vérité sur les raisons de cette guerre. Et nombreux sont les peuples…qui dénoncent haut et fort….le comportement inhumain de leurs dirigeants.

* * *

**9 Septembre 2258.**

Perdu au fin fond du désert californien, dans un bunker souterrain datant du XXIème siècle. Un groupe de scientifiques s'agite en tout sens, se préparant aux événements à venir.

Le docteur Alicia Green, diplômée en biologie génétique avancée, attend avec une excitation difficilement dissimulée, un événement qu'elle prépare depuis des années.

Devant elle, se tient un caisson de cryogénisation, dans lequel se trouve une personne des plus spéciales.

Dans quelques minutes, la mission qui a été confiée au docteur Green, il y a bien des années, passera à une nouvelle étape. Elle pourra enfin entrer dans le vif du sujet. Enfin…si le gouvernement la laisse faire.

Pendant que son équipe déplace le caisson jusqu'à une salle médicale stérile, Alicia repense à l'histoire de cette personne, endormie depuis plusieurs siècles, ainsi qu'aux raisons de sa présence ici.

Melody Mary-Isabelle Lupin, alias Lune Black. Née le 15 Novembre 1993 en France. Diplômée en psychologie comportementale, détenant une maîtrise de langues, ainsi qu'une licence en histoire de l'art et archéologie. Génétiquement modifiée en 2014, après l'inoculation d'un mutagène à son insu.

Ses capacités sont : télékinésie, télépathie et régénération cellulaire accélérée. Sans oublier sa force, sa rapidité, ainsi que ses instincts sur-développés.

_« Une véritable machine à tuer »_, se dit Alicia. Mais en réalité, il ne s'agissait pas de cela. Les quelques rapports vidéos retrouvés, datant de l'époque, montrent que cette jeune personne était incapable de faire le mal. Protéger et défendre, constituaient sa devise.

Mais même si elle en était persuadée, ce ne serait sûrement pas le cas du gouvernement et de la population. Les événements concernant les attaques de cet homme, génétiquement modifié, étant encore trop récents. Cela n'allait d'ailleurs pas l'aider dans les jours à venir. Pourtant…faire accepter l'agent spécial Lune Black était essentiel…pour l'avenir de l'espèce humaine.

**Fin Prologue.**

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

Merci d'avoir lu !


	2. Chapitre 1 - Réveil

**Chapitre 1 : Réveil.**

* * *

_« Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? »._ Tant de questions tournent dans ma tête, sans que j'y trouve de réponse. Mais tandis que mon esprit s'éveille, la lumière se fait dans mes souvenirs.

_« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je dors ? »._ En voilà une question pertinente. _« Suis-je seulement toujours en vie ? »._ Vu la nausée qui me vient…y'a aucun doute. J'ai l'impression de sortir d'un long sommeil après mettre enfiler une grande bouteille de tequila. Autant dire, que c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Les souvenirs me reviennent petit à petit. Mon enfance, mes études, ma contamination, la guerre…ma congélation forcée. J'espère qu'à mon réveil, le docteur Elisabeth Green sera présente, car j'aimerais bien lui dire ma façon de penser ! M'enfermer dans ce truc sans me demander mon avis, tout ça pour, d'après elle, « me protéger » ! J'ai peut être mon mot à dire !

Au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité – et à ce moment là, je ne me rends même pas compte de la portée de cette simple phrase – je finis par ouvrir difficilement les paupières. Je suis alors éblouie par une vive lumière qui agresse mes yeux, depuis trop longtemps fermées. Et tandis que je force mes pupilles à s'habituer à la lumière, en gardant mes paupières obstinément ouvertes, je perçois de nombreuses voix autour de moi.

D'après les différents timbres, je dirais six personnes, quatre hommes et deux femmes. Je n'avais pas une ouïe sur-développée, mais mon instinct m'apportait une certaine sensibilité et perspicacité que n'avaient pas les humains lambda.

Je les entendais s'agiter autour de moi, tandis que j'essayais de bouger. Je sentis mes doigts se contracter et une femme dire : **« Elle bouge ! Elle se réveille rapidement. C'est bon signe. ».**

_« Arf ! Des scientifiques ! Qu'est-ce que je hais les médecins ! Si un seul d'entre vous me présente une aiguille…je ne réponds plus de moi ! »_. Je sens alors un visage se rapprocher du mien, et tente de l'identifier, mais ma vue reste embrumée.

**« Agent Black…Lune…Vous m'entendez ? »**. Je lève le pouce pour lui répondre, avant d'entendre une exclamation de joie. _« Au moins une qui est contente de me voir. »_.

**« Vous sortez d'un très long sommeil. Prenez votre temps, mais ne cessez pas de bouger. »**. Très long, _« C'est-à-dire ?! »_. Mais ma bouche pâteuse n'émet pas la moindre parole, juste des bruits pas très sexy, ni très appétissants.

Repoussant mes nombreuses questions dans un coin de mon esprit, je décide d'obéir. Je remue du mieux que je peux. Je finis par sentir mes doigts de pieds, mes jambes, mes bras. Je sens mon ventre se soulever à chacune de mes inspirations. Bref, je reprends vie.

Après un moment, je parviens à lever le bras et pointer du doigt, l'énorme lampe qui se trouve au-dessus de moi et qui m'aveugle depuis le début. Un des scientifiques comprend rapidement mon souhait informulé et éteint la lampe. Je parviens enfin à ouvrir complètement les yeux, et à voir ce qui m'entoure, malgré quelques tâches brumeuses persistantes.

Je parviens à tourner la tête, ce qui me permet d'analyser la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve. _« On dirait un bloc opératoire. Doux Jésus ! Sortez-moi de là ! »_.

Je sens une présence près de moi, l'une des deux femmes. Elle place son visage à hauteur du mien, et me murmure doucement :

**« Agent Black, je suis le docteur Alicia Green. Je vais vous aider à vous asseoir, est-ce que vous vous en sentez capable ? ».**

Je hoche faiblement la tête, n'étant toujours pas capable de parler. Le docteur me saisi alors par les épaules pour me relever doucement. Mais une fois assise, la bile me monte à la gorge, et je ne peux contrôler les contractions de mon estomac. Le docteur me rassure en me disant que c'est normal, un effet secondaire de la cryogénisation. _« Normal ?! Ça se voit que c'est pas vous qui étiez là-dedans ! »_.

* * *

Quand mes hoquets de nausée cessèrent enfin, et que je parvins à rester assise, le docteur Green, prit une chaise et s'assit face à moi.

**« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »**, me demanda-t-elle. Je lui répondis par une grimace. **« Oui. Le réveil n'est pas très agréable, mais…avez-vous mal quelque part ? Est-ce que vous sentez quelque chose de différent ? »**. Je secouais négativement la tête. **« Vous devez essayez de parler, même si c'est difficile. »**

**« Entendu. »**. Ma voix était grasse et…gutturale.

**« Bien ! Vos souvenirs vous sont-ils revenus dans leur totalité ? »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Très bien. Il y a plusieurs choses que vous devez… »**

**« En quelle année sommes-nous ? », **l'interrompis-je brutalement. Elle me fixa, visiblement désarçonnée par ma question.

**« Et bien…nous devrions d'abord… », **tenta-t-elle, mais je m'obstinais.

**« Répondez-moi. Je vais bien. », **lui assurais-je. Si elle voulait me ménager, c'était inutile.

Elle reporta un moment son attention sur ses collègues, installés dans un coin de la pièce, avant de soupirer et de se retourner vers moi.

**« Nous sommes…le 9 Septembre…de l'année…2258. ».** Ma tête due être des plus comiques.

**« Quoi ?! ».**

**« Vous m'avez bien entendu. Nous sommes en 2258. », **répéta-t-elle calmement.

**« Cela signifierais que j'ai… », **je comptais sur mes doigts.** « 265 ans ! ».**

**« 264, étant donné que vous êtes née en Novembre. », **rectifia-t-elle**. « Il s'en ai passé des choses pendant votre sommeil. », **rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, amusée par mon expression choquée.

**« Comme quoi ? », **fis-je, rattrapée par ma passion pour l'histoire.

**« Je vous promet de vous fournir un manuel d'histoire. Mais avant cela, nous devons parler des raisons de votre présence ici. ».**

**« Parce qu'il y a une réelle raison ? », **m'étonnais-je.** « N'est-ce pas juste un caprice d'une scientifique un peu trop sensible ? ». **Elle parut quelque peu offusquée.

**« Non. C'est bien plus compliqué que cela. ».**

**« Est-ce lié au fait…que vous vous appeliez Green ? », **demandais-je, soudain curieuse.

Elle se figea alors, fuyant mon regard un instant, avant de fixer ses yeux bleus dans les miens.

**« Est-ce de la perspicacité ou êtes vous en train de fouiller mon esprit ? »,** me lança-t-elle d'un ton calme. Cette question ne me surprit guère, tous ceux qui connaissaient mes pouvoirs s'en méfiait.

**« Etant donné que je m'éveille juste d'un long sommeil, et que je ne suis même pas capable de tenir debout, je vais éviter d'utiliser mes capacités psychiques pendant quelques temps. »,** lui répondis-je avec autant de calme, malgré ma forte envie de l'envoyer sur les roses.

**« Sage décision. », **m'assura-t-elle avec un sourire. _« Cette femme est-elle bipolaire ? ». _**« Vous avez raison…le fait que je m'appelle Green n'a rien d'une coïncidence. ». **Elle se leva, et commença à faire les cents pas.** « Depuis qu'Elisabeth Green vous a enfermée dans ce caisson, à chaque génération, l'un de ses descendants héritait de la mission de prendre soin de vous. ». **J'ouvris des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. **« Je suis sa dernière descendante affectée à cette mission. Elle consistait à vous protéger et à vous cacher aux yeux des gouvernements. Vous permettant ainsi de survivre. ».**

**« Mais pourquoi ?! », **demandais-je, ne comprenant pas. **« Pourquoi faire tout ça ?! »**

**« Parce que vous êtes une **_**Sublime Créature**_**. », **répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

Je me rappelais alors la dernière discussion qu'Elisabeth et moi avions eue. Elle voulait que j'entre dans le caisson de cryogénisation, pour pouvoir survivre à la folie humaine, comme elle disait. Et avoir peut être la chance de me réveiller dans un monde qui m'accepterait tel que j'étais.

De beaux rêves pour une personne censée se montrer rationnelle dans son métier. Au début, ses espoirs m'avaient touchés, c'était pour cette raison que j'avais acceptée de me battre pour l'acceptation des Améliorés. Pour prouver que nous n'étions pas tous mauvais…pas comme Khan.

Ont nous avaient transformés contre notre grès, pour ensuite se débarrasser de nous. J'avais très vite compris ma naïveté et les raisons qui avaient poussées Khan Noonien Singh à se retourner contre nos créateurs et l'armée.

Mais malgré cela, je n'avais jamais pu me résoudre à le suivre, à devenir un monstre. Il avait pourtant longuement insisté, souhaitant mettre de son côté les meilleurs éléments, dont je faisais malheureusement partie.

_« Mais ce monde m'acceptera-t-il ? »_

**Fin Chapitre 1.**


	3. Chapitre 2 - Dénonciation

**Chapitre 2 : Dénonciation.**

* * *

**PDV Lune.**

Les semaines passèrent, et je profitais de mon enfermement forcé pour me renseigner sur les événements passés et présents. J'appris très vite que nous étions désormais capable de voyager dans l'espace, et ce, à une vitesse dite supraluminique. Autrement dit, très rapidement. Je me sentais toute excitée à cette idée. _« Peut être aurais-je la chance de voyager dans l'espace ?! »_.

J'appris aussi que les humains avaient créent des liens avec de nombreuses autres espèces, éparpillées dans l'univers. Les tous premiers étant ces Vulcains. Le jour de cette rencontre était d'ailleurs devenu un jour de fête très important pour les deux peuples : le 5 Avril 2063.

Je dévorais les livres que m'apportait Alicia, ou je passais mes journées sur le nouvel Internet. Plus rapide, plus riche en information qu'à mon époque. J'avais dus réapprendre à m'en servir, comme d'un ordinateur d'ailleurs. _« Je sais maintenant ce que ma grand-mère ressentais, quand elle me voyait utiliser mon téléphone portable »_.

J'appris que de nombreuses espèces animales avaient disparut de la surface de la Terre. _« Ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié »._ Mais cela était surtout dû aux effets secondaires de la Troisième Guerre Mondiale. Celle-ci battue tout les records : elle dura 27 ans, de 2026 à 2053. Et transforma la planète en un gigantesque champ de bataille pratiquement inhabitable. _« Encore un truc qui ne m'étonne pas. » _Et seule l'aide apportée par la technologie Vulcaine avait permit d'inverser le destin fatal de la planète.

Chaque jour, Alicia me faisait passer tout un tas de tests, et m'incitais à me servir de mes pouvoirs, trop longtemps inutilisés. Les autres membres du groupe de scientifiques se montraient plus réservés. Certains étaient intimidés par ma personne, sans pour autant ressentir de la haine. C'était mieux que rien…en tout cas…toujours mieux qu'à mon époque.

Mais il y avait un homme, plus solitaires, plus silencieux. Dont émanait de forts sentiments de haine. Sur le coup, je n'en avais pas informé le docteur Green, trop habituée par ce genre de comportement. C'était ma première erreur…

* * *

Au bout d'un mois de…paix. Cette tranquillité dans laquelle je m'étais habituée à vivre fut brisée par la venue d'un groupe de personnes, qui n'était pas très content de me voir. Et c'était réciproque.

En effet, un groupe d'hommes et de femmes en uniforme, armés jusqu'aux dents, débarqua un beau matin. Ils forcèrent l'entrée du bunker, sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Ils menacèrent les scientifiques, qui ne mirent pas longtemps à leur donner les informations sur la personne qu'ils cherchaient : moi. Seul Alicia resta obstinément muette.

Mais malgré cela, ils me trouvèrent rapidement et m'emmenèrent en compagnie de ma…euh…tutrice. Je ne tentais pas de me débattre, cela aurait donné une mauvaise impression et je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de ça. Si j'avais une chance de pouvoir me faire accepter des habitants de cette époque, je n'allais sûrement pas la gâcher.

* * *

**PDV Spock.**

Cela faisait presque deux mois que l'incident Khan était passé, et autant de temps que l'équipage de l'USS Enterprise était retenu sur Terre. L'Amiral Pike avait décidé de donner un congé à tous les membres de l'équipage, ce qui déconcertait le Commandeur Spock au plus haut point. _« Pourquoi les humains avaient-ils besoin de « vacances » ? »_.

Le Vulcain s'ennuyait sévèrement et passait ses journée à s'entraîner ou à la bibliothèque de Starfleet. Mais cela ne suffisait pas et il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui d'occuper ses journées.

Il ne pouvait même pas compter sur Nyota Uhura qui se montrait distante depuis quelques semaines. Depuis la mission concernant Khan, le couple n'avait cessé de se disputer pour un rien. Nyota lui reprochant de ne pas se montrer suffisamment sensible envers elle. Mais lorsqu'ils avaient commencés à se fréquenter, elle savait qu'il n'était pas comme les humains. Les Vulcains ne montrent pas leurs émotions, ils les dominent. Elle lui avait avouée, au début de leur relation, que cela faisait partie de son charme. Alors, pourquoi avoir changé d'avis ? Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux humains.

Spock déambulait depuis plusieurs heures dans les couloirs de Starfleet, quand l'Amiral Pike vint à sa rencontre.

**« Monsieur Spock. »,** le salua-t-il

**« Amiral. »**

**« J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous ennuyez. J'ai peut être trouvé quelque chose qui pourra vous divertir. ».**

**« De quoi s'agit-il, Amiral ? »,** demanda-t-il, soudain curieux.

**« Suivez-moi. »**

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, dans le quartier des cellules de Starfleet. En compagnie du Capitaine James Tiberius Kirk, du docteur Leonard H. MacCoy, ainsi que d'un représentant du gouvernement Américain, Allan Newman. Un homme hautain et des plus désagréables.

**« Pourquoi nous avoir fais venir ici ? »,** demanda Kirk d'un ton las.

**« Il y a quelques jours, nous avons découvert l'existence d'un autre être comme Khan. »**, répondit Newman. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, quelque peu paniqués. **« Nous avons retrouvé sa trace très tôt ce matin, et nous sommes parvenus à l'intercepter. Nous avons estimé… qu'il était préférable de la faire transférer à Starfleet, étant le lieu le plus sécurisé pour ce genre de personne. »**

**« La ?! C'est une femme ?! », **s'écria le Capitaine, son côté Don Juan prenant le dessus.

**« Voyez par vous-même. »**

Newman désigna une cellule au mur transparent. Les trois amis se rapprochèrent alors de la vitre, tandis que les deux autres hommes restaient en retrait. Une fois devant la cellule, Spock y découvrit une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

Une jeune femme était assise sur le lit, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, et la tête posée sur ses genoux. Elle ressemblait plus à une petite fille sans défense qu'à un monstre comme Khan. Elle fit naître en Spock un sentiment de pitié, qu'il s'empressa de refouler.

**« Attendez…vous voulez dire…que c'est cette jeune fille, qui vous fais si peur ?! »,** s'insurgea MacCoy.

**« Ne vous fiez pas à son apparence, docteur. »,** répondit Newman en se rapprochant, en compagnie de Pike. **« Elle est très dangereuse, c'est écrit noir sur blanc dans ce dossier. »** Il montra fièrement ledit dossier, que Spock s'empressa de saisir. **« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi…je m'en serais débarrassé depuis longtemps »,** dit-il avec un sourire cruel. **« Mais…le gouvernement souhaite qu'elle fasse l'objet d'une enquête, ainsi que d'une thérapie, pour juger si elle est un danger ou non. Mais c'est déjà tout trouvé ! ».** Il rit joyeusement, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

**« C'est vous qui avez été choisi pour interroger cette jeune femme. », **les informa l'Amiral Pike.** « Etant donné que vous me tannez depuis plusieurs semaines pour vous trouvez quelque chose à faire. Vous êtes servis ! ». **Il commença à s'éloigner vers la sortie, mais se retourna avant de passer la porte.** « Et une dernière chose. Malgré tout ce qu'à dit ce Newman…je vous demanderais de vous montrez objectifs concernant le cas de cette demoiselle. » **Puis, il quitta les cellules.

Ils se retrouvèrent seul en compagnie de cette étrange humaine, toujours prostrée sur son lit. MacCoy fut le premier à briser le silence qui s'était installé.

**« Bon…ben…par quoi ont commence ? »**, demanda-t-il, en se tournant vers les deux autres hommes qui fixaient la jeune femme à travers la vitre.

**« Je propose que l'on tente tout d'abord d'obtenir une réaction de sa part. », **proposa Spock.

**« Non, sans blague…vous avez trouvez ça tout seul ?! », **lança le docteur, sarcastique. Le Vulcain le regarda sans comprendre.

**« Je ne fait que proposer une technique d'approche. Mais si vous avez une autre idée docteur…je serais curieux de l'entendre. », **lança-t-il, répondant au sarcasme du médecin.

**« Bon, vous n'allez pas commencer tout les deux ?! », **s'énerva Kirk.

Alors que MacCoy allait ajouter un commentaire, les trois amis entendirent un petit gloussement provenant de la cellule. Ils se figèrent et se retournèrent vers la source du bruit.

Ils découvrirent que la jeune femme avait relevée la tête et les observaient, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres. Les trois hommes la fixèrent, sans savoir comment réagir devant la réaction de la jeune femme.

**« Ils sont toujours ainsi ? »**, demanda-t-elle alors, fixant le Capitaine. Ce dernier mit un moment avant de réaliser que c'était à lui qu'elle s'adressait.

**« Malheureusement oui. »**, soupira-t-il. Puis, avec un sourire, il tenta : **« Je suis le Capitaine James T. Kirk. Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous. »** Elle était prête à répondre quand Spock ouvrit le dossier et récita à voix haute :

**« Melody Mary-Isabelle Lupin, alias Lune Black… »**

**« Spock ! »**, s'énerva Kirk.

Le Vulcain ne comprenait pas la colère soudaine de son ami. Mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers la jeune femme, il comprit que le Capitaine tentait de lier le contact et qu'il venait de tout gâcher.

**« Je suis désolé, mademoiselle Black. »**, souffla-t-il, tout en s'inclinant en direction de la concernée.

**« Il n'y a pas de mal. Monsieur…? »**

**« Commandeur Spock. », **répondit le Vulcain, satisfait de voir que la jeune femme se montrait loquace malgré son erreur.

**« Docteur Leonard MacCoy. », **se présenta le médecin.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, elle fixait obstinément Spock, qui était curieux de savoir à quoi elle pensait. Elle se leva alors, pour s'approcher de la partie transparente de la cellule.

Le Vulcain se rendit compte qu'elle était plutôt jolie pour une humaine. Son teint pâle, ses long cheveux bruns ondulés, ses petits yeux noirs. Elle avait un visage fin, allongé. Elle était de petite taille, par rapport à la moyenne des humains, pas plus d'un mètre soixante. Un corps fin mais composé de belles formes féminines.

Mais ce qui perturba le plus Spock…c'était son sourire. En apparence joyeux, mais empli d'une tristesse dissimulée.

Quand elle fut proche de la vitre, face au Commandeur, elle continuait de le fixer sans aucune gêne. Au bout d'un moment, où personne n'osait parler, elle demanda :

**« Vous êtes un…Vulcain. N'est-ce pas ? »** Cette question les surpris tous les trois.

**« Oui, en effet. »**, répondit calmement Spock.

**« Désolé…je ne viens pas de cette époque…alors…je ne sais pas encore tout. », **avoua la jeune femme. Les trois amis se regardèrent, mais le Vulcain fut le plus rapide, comme d'habitude.

**« En quelle année êtes-vous née ? », **demanda-t-il, tout en ouvrant le dossier.

Il attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. En relevant la tête, il se rendit compte qu'elle était repartit s'asseoir sur le lit, l'air boudeur.

**« Ça ne sert à rien de faire la conversation si vous vous obstinez à regarder dans ce dossier. »**, lança-t-elle. **« De plus, ce genre de dossiers ne reflète pas toujours la réalité. »**

**« Excusez-moi. », **dit calmement Spock, en refermant le dossier et en le donnant à MacCoy. Elle hésita un moment avant de répondre.

**« 1993. »**

**« 265 ans donc. », **fit le Vulcain, devant les yeux ébahis de ses deux amis.

**« 264. Je suis née en Novembre. », **rectifia la jeune femme.

**« Attendez ! Attendez ! », **s'écria Kirk.** « Vous voulez nous faire croire que cette jeune fille à plus de deux siècles ?! »**

**« C'est pourtant la vérité Capitaine. », **répondit calmement Spock. **« Khan était dans le même cas. »**

**« Je ne suis pas comme Khan. » **Le ton froid de la jeune femme les surpris. **« Ne me comparez pas à ce monstre. Et puis…je ne suis pas une jeune fille. J'avais 20 ans quand le gène m'a été inoculé, et 31 quand j'ai été cryogénisée. »**

**« Vous voulez rire ?! », **lança le médecin.

* * *

**PDV Lune.**

Après que les militaires me soient tombés dessus, ils m'avaient bandé les yeux et placée dans une sorte d'hélicoptère, ou un vaisseau peut-être ? Après de longues heures, ils avaient eus la décence de me rendre la vue, et je pus enfin voir où je me trouvais.

On m'avait emmenée dans une pièce semblable à une salle d'examen médical. _« Faîtes moi sortir de là ! »_. Une femme était entrée et avait prélevée tout un tas d'échantillons sur ma personne. Elle s'était montrée aimable et souriante, je me suis donc laissé faire sans broncher. De toute façon, avais-je vraiment le choix ? Soit je restais calme et j'avais peut être une chance de leur plaire, soit je me rebiffais et là je prenais pour perpette.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la scientifique m'avait forcée à enfiler une tenue spéciale. Un uniforme de patient, m'avait-elle dit. Mais je n'étais pas dupe, il s'agissait bien d'un uniforme de prisonnier.

C'est donc vêtu d'un ensemble bleu, composé d'une chemise et d'un pantalon, que je me trouvais là, enfermée dans une cellule des sous-sols de je ne sais quelle organisation.

Au bout d'un moment, un homme se présenta devant la vitre de ma cellule. Il était petit, maigre, vêtu de vêtements fais sur mesure. _« Un bureaucrate. »_ Il arborait une expression hautaine, qui se transforma en dégoût quand je plantais mes yeux dans les siens.

Je connaissais ce genre d'individus. Ils se pavanaient sans cesse pour montrer leur argent et le pouvoir qu'ils détenaient. Mais lorsque les choses se corsaient, ils se planquaient sous leur bureau et envoyaient leurs hommes au casse pipe. Le genre d'homme à faire croire qu'ils n'ont peur de rien, alors qu'en réalité, il suffit d'un seul geste pour les faire trembler.

**« Ne te fais pas d'illusion. »**, m'avait-il soufflé d'une voix cruelle. **« Quoique tu fasses…je te ferais disparaître. »**

**« Et puis-je savoir ce que je vous ai fais ? »**, lui avais-je demandée, le plus calmement du monde.

**« Rien…mais ça ne serait tarder. Après tout…vous n'êtes que de sales monstres ! Vous ne méritez pas d'exister ! »**

Cette rencontre m'avait chamboulée. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me retrouvais face à ce genre d'individus, mais…les propos qu'il avait tenus m'avais effrayée et blessée. Que pouvais-je faire face à un homme aussi influent ? Il lui suffirait de lever le petit doigt pour me faire disparaître.

* * *

Après de longues minutes à être resté prostrée sur le minuscule lit de la cellule, trois hommes se présentèrent face à la partie transparente de ma…cage.

Au début, j'avais eus dans l'idée de les ignorer, de peur qu'ils soient comme l'autre pontife de tout à l'heure. Mais, deux d'entre eux s'étaient mis à se lancer des piques sarcastiques, tandis que l'autre essayait de les calmer. Je n'avais pus retenir un gloussement face à cette scène, amusée par ces trois inconnus. Surpris par ma réaction, ils s'étaient contentés de me fixer, sans savoir comment réagir.

Celui qui se tenait à ma gauche, était grand et mince, vêtu d'un uniforme bleu. _« Un médecin »_. Il avait de courts cheveux bruns, et je lisais sur son visage qu'il était du genre à être facilement effrayé. Comme en ce moment.

Celui du milieu était plutôt agréable à regarder. Grand, musclé, de courts cheveux blonds et de magnifiques yeux bleus électriques. Il était vêtu d'un uniforme noir, et son visage montrait une certaine…comment dire…immaturité ou…espièglerie. Bref, le genre d'homme à foncer tête baissée.

Quand au troisième, il arborait le même uniforme que son collègue. _« Peut-être le même grade ? Ou la même unité ? »_. Il était plus grand que les deux autres, à la fois élancé et musclé. Il avait une peau pâle, des cheveux coupés au carré d'un noir de jais. _« Quelle étrange coupe de cheveux. »_ Il avait un beau visage, mais un front proéminant où se dessinait d'étranges sourcils arqués, et…des oreilles pointues !

Je me souvins alors de ce que j'avais lu sur les différentes espèces alliée aux humains. D'après ses caractéristiques physiques, il n'y avait aucun doute possible…il s'agissait d'un Vulcain. Je ressentis alors une grande excitation et je dus me retenir pour ne pas me jeter sur la vitre. _« Mon premier extraterrestre ! »_

* * *

Par la suite, nous avions longuement discutés. Ce qui me permit d'apprendre les noms de mes trois interlocuteurs, ainsi que leurs grades. Je pu saisir une partie de la personnalité de chacun. Le docteur MacCoy était un homme relativement sceptique mais bienveillant. Le capitaine Kirk était malin mais respectueux. Quand au Commandeur Spock…il était Vulcain. Logique et raisonnable. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de tact, et n'avait pas l'air de comprendre les subtilités du langage humain, mais sa manière d'être m'amusait au plus haut point.

Ils ont fais beaucoup d'efforts pour me faire parler et même si coopérer était mon objectif initial, j'appréciais cette attention.

**« Vous voulez rire ! »**, lança le médecin.

**« Ais-je l'air de plaisanter docteur ? », **répondis-je amusée.

MacCoy s'empressa d'ouvrir le dossier qu'il avait entre les mains, ce qui m'irrita un tantinet. Il parcouru rapidement l'une des feuilles et arborait une expression des plus choquées.

**« Vous avez réellement de tels pouvoirs ? »**, demanda-t-il.

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête, pendant que les deux autres lisaient le document à leur tour. Après un moment, ils relevèrent les yeux vers moi.

**« A quel niveau contrôlez-vous vos capacités, mademoiselle Black ? »**, demanda le Commandeur.

**« Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, je dirais…11. », **répondis-je, sûr de moi. S'il y avait bien une chose dans laquelle j'étais douée, c'était le contrôle de mes pouvoirs.

**« Fascinant… », **murmura le Vulcain, avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

**« Avez-vous connu Khan ? », **m'interrogea le Capitaine Kirk, après un moment de silence. Son expression était calme, mais je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il attendait ma réponse avec une impatience difficilement dissimulée.

**« Oui. », **répondis-je en me plaçant devant lui, à quelques centimètres de la vitre. **« Khan était…comme un de ces animaux battus…à qui on livre son maître**. **Il disait vouloir nous protéger, mais…en vérité…il se croyait tellement supérieur qu'il estimait que seul les Améliorés méritaient de régner. »**

**« Et en quoi êtes-vous différente de lui ? », **demanda le blond. Je relevais les yeux vers lui, choquée par ses paroles.

**« Je ne suis pas un monstre. », **sifflais-je froidement. **« Je suis peut être semblable à lui, du point de vu biologique, mais à l'intérieur…je ne suis pas mauvaise. » **Je posais mes deux mains sur la vitre.** « Je n'ai jamais demandée à être ce que je suis. »**

Un long silence suivi ma tirade, pendant lequel les trois hommes semblaient se consulter du regard. Tandis que moi, je les regardais à tour de rôle, la boule au ventre, ainsi qu'un léger souffle d'espoir dans le cœur. Même si je savais que je risquais d'être déçu.

Après quelques minutes, voyant qu'ils ne réagissaient plus, je décidais de retourner m'asseoir, la tête baissée, abattue. Mais c'est alors que la voix du Capitaine Kirk m'arrêta.

**« Nous ne savons rien de vous…si ce n'est ce qu'il y a dans ce dossier. »,** dit-il, en montrant ledit dossier. **« Nous ne pouvons donc pas vous faire confiance. »** Je fermais les yeux, retenant difficilement mes larmes. _« Evidemment… »._ **« Mais… »** Je relevais la tête à l'entente de ce mot, emplis à nouveau de ce foutu espoir incontrôlable caractéristique des humains. **« Nous ne pouvons pas non plus vous coller une étiquette…et vous accuser de crimes que vous n'avez pas commis. »**, continua-t-il avec un sourire. **« Vous aller faire l'objet d'une enquête et d'une thérapie. Et si tout se passe bien…il n'y pas de raison de vous empêcher de vivre votre vie. »**

_« Ça, c'est moins sûr… »_ Cette époque était différente…ce monde était différent. Mais le serait-il suffisamment pour m'accepter ? Après tout, les humains étaient restés les même.

Le Docteur MacCoy dû se rendre compte de mon malaise, car il me demanda d'une voix douce :

**« Il y a quelque chose qui vous tracasse ? »** Je levais les yeux vers les trois hommes et ils parurent déconcertés par la larme qui roulait sur ma joue.

**« A mon époque…peu de temps après ma transformation… »**, commençais-je. **« …Nos créateurs et l'armée s'imaginaient déjà nous utiliser comme armes de guerre…ou boucliers humains. » **Le médecin parut choqué à cette révélation.** « Au bout d'un moment…nous nous sommes rebellés. Nous en avions assez d'être traités comme des machines. Nous aussi…nous avions des sentiments. Malheureusement, la plupart des Améliorés se sont…laissés emportés. » **Je me tus quelques instants, mais Kirk insista, visiblement impatient de connaître la suite de mon récit.

**« Comment cela ? »**

**« Ils en sont venu aux poings. », **répondis-je tristement, me remémorant ces douloureux souvenirs.** « Ensuite…se rendant compte qu'ils étaient devenus bien plus forts…presque invincibles…ils se sont mis en tête de se venger. En réduisant en esclavage les populations humaines dites « normales ». Quand on dit que le pouvoir monte à la tête…ce n'est pas qu'un mythe. »**

**« Et vous…quel a été votre rôle dans tout cela ? », **demanda calmement le Commandeur Spock.

**« Au début… », **répondis-je, après un temps d'hésitation.** « Je voulais, moi aussi, que l'on cesse de nous considérer comme des machines de guerre. Que les gens se rendent compte que nous n'avions pas changés. Mais…lorsque les autres se sont laissé aller à la mégalomanie…disons…qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment donnés la meilleure image. », **souriais-je avec ironie.** « Et…ils nous ont tous condamnés à être haïs. Même lorsque que nous n'avions rien à nous reprocher. » **Je levais alors les yeux vers eux, les poings serrés.** « Maintenant, c'est à moi de vous demander ! Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que je peux vous faire confiance ?! Que vous ne vous débarrasserais pas de moi à la première occasion, et ce, quoi que je fasse ?! Que vous ne vous comporterez pas comme tous les humains que j'ai rencontrés jusqu'à présent ?! »**

Je poussais un long soupir, tentant de reprendre le souffle que j'avais perdu à parler sans m'arrêter. Ils me regardaient tous les trois, visiblement choqués par ma soudaine colère. A part le Commandeur bien sûr, qui, quoi que je fasse, restait toujours de marbre.

Un sentiment de panique m'envahit alors. _« Quelle idiote ! Je viens de me condamner toute seule ! »_ Je tombais alors à genoux, laissant les larmes couler sur mes joues, mais aucun sanglot ne sortait de ma bouche.

Je restais ainsi plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquelles, les trois hommes me fixaient sans rien dire. Jusqu'à ce que le Capitaine Kirk reprenne, une fois de plus, la parole.

**« Regardez-moi. »**, m'ordonna-t-il. **« Regardez-moi ! »** Je levais alors les yeux vers lui, tandis qu'il s'accroupissait devant la vitre. **« Je vous promet…que si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher…il ne vous arrivera rien. J'y veillerais personnellement. »**, ajouta-t-il avec un tendre sourire.

**« Capitaine, il n'est pas raisonnable de… »,**

**« La ferme Spock ! », **le sermonna Kirk en roulant des yeux, exaspéré par le comportement du Vulcain. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire.

**« Merci…Capitaine. », **répondis-je avec un sourire.

**« Appelez-moi Jim. »**

* * *

**Fin Chapitre 2.**


	4. Chapitre 3 - Interrogatoire

Voilà le troisième chapitre !

Il est relativement long, pour le plus grand plaisir de mes lecteurs chéris ^^

N'hésitez pas à mes faire par de vos avis !

* * *

Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai ressuscité l'Amiral Pike. Désolé, mais je l'appréciais trop pour ne pas l'inclure dans mon histoire.

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Interrogatoire.**

* * *

**PDV Spock.**

Après être sortit des cellules, le Commandeur Spock n'avait pu s'empêcher de demander à son Capitaine, ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête, lorsqu'il avait fait cette promesse à la jeune femme.

**« On ne peut pas lui faire confiance… »**, lui répondit Jim. **« …Mais on ne peut pas l'accuser d'être ce qu'elle est, sous prétexte qu'un mégalomane surhumain à tenté de nous tuer ! »**

**« Surtout qu'elle n'y est pour rien. »,** ajouta MacCoy.

**« Tout de même. N'est-ce pas déplacé de faire une promesse que l'on n'est pas sûr de pouvoir tenir ? », **demanda-t-il.

**« Personnellement, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit une mauvaise personne. », **avoua le médecin.

**« Moi non plus Bones. Mais on ne peut être sûr de rien. En tout cas, pas pour l'instant. », **précisa Kirk. **« Et non, Monsieur Spock. Redonner espoir à quelqu'un n'est pas déplacé. »**

Il n'avait rien ajouté de plus, ne comprenant pas totalement les raisons qui poussaient Jim à vouloir protéger cette jeune humaine. Était-ce un instinct de mâle humain ? Peut-être bien. Les humains pouvaient être si compliqués parfois.

* * *

Spock se dirigeait vers ses appartements, qui se trouvaient dans l'un des nombreux bâtiments de Starfleet. Il avait en main le dossier de la jeune humaine Améliorée. Il avait décidé de le garder pour pouvoir l'étudier en profondeur, et peut être même, faire des recherches sur les événements de cette époque. Car aujourd'hui, rare étaient ceux qui connaissait cette partie de l'histoire avec tous les détails.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, il décida d'aller prendre une douche, pour ensuite enfiler dans vêtements plus décontractés. Ce qui signifiait pour le Commandeur Spock, une chemise à col Mao blanc cassé, avec un pantalon en lin noir. En résumé…un décontracté strict.

Une fois à l'aise, il s'installa devant l'ordinateur de son bureau, avant d'ouvrir le dossier de la jeune femme.

Cette humaine se révélait des plus intéressantes. Elle détenait des pouvoirs proches de ceux des Vulcains, et d'après elle, un contrôle parfait de ces derniers. Mais Spock en doutait. _« Comment un être, dirigé par ses émotions, peut-il contrôler de tels dons ? »_

De plus, comme l'avait précisé ses deux amis, elle ne donnait pas l'impression d'être agressive ou cruel comme Khan. Mais elle pouvait très bien cacher ses véritables intentions, comme l'avait fait son prédécesseur.

Mais, contrairement aux propos qu'avait tenu Newman sur la dangerosité de la jeune femme, à part ses pouvoirs, rien ne laissait sous-entendre qu'il fallait se méfier d'elle.

Spock se rendit aussi compte qu'elle portait le grade d'Agent Spécial. Cela l'intrigua fortement et il décida de creuser dans ce sens. Il découvrit qu'elle détenait plusieurs diplômes, tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres. Et qu'elle avait reçu un entraînement spécial de l'armée, lui permettant ainsi de survivre seule dans les milieux les plus hostiles de cette planète.

Décidément, elle était vraiment impressionnante…à tel point, qu'elle lui fit oublier les problèmes qu'il avait avec Nyota…

* * *

Le lendemain, les trois amis s'étaient donné rendez-vous tôt le matin dans les cellules. Spock fut le premier arrivé, comme d'habitude, et décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à la cellule de la jeune femme pour patienter.

Elle était endormie sur son petit lit, mais son sommeil ne semblait pas paisible, bien au contraire. Son visage exprimait un réel inconfort, tandis que son corps était secoué de sursauts.

Il regarda derrière lui, mais il n'y avait toujours aucune trace du Capitaine ou du docteur. Il reporta alors son attention sur la jeune femme, qui s'était mise à gémir. Il connaissait l'inconfort que produisait les cauchemars, n'étant pas inconnus aux Vulcains, même s'ils y étaient moins sensibles que les humains. Il décida donc de frapper doucement sur la vitre de la cellule, tentant de réveiller la jeune humaine le plus calmement possible.

* * *

**PDV Lune.**

_Je courais, toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite. Tentant de semer mes poursuivants. Mais, comme à chaque fois, ils me rattrapaient, me plaquaient au sol…avant de me torturer…toc, toc, toc._

Je me réveillais en sursaut, tremblante et en sueur. Et je me rendis vite compte de ce qui m'avait sortit de ce cauchemar. Le Commandeur Spock se tenait derrière la vitre de ma cellule, la main levée.

**« Pardonnez moi. »**, dit-il, en abaissant sa main pour la placer avec sa jumelle derrière son dos. **« J'ai remarqué que votre sommeil était agité, j'ai donc pensé qu'il était préférable de vous réveillez. »** Je mis plusieurs minutes à répondre, encore sous l'émotion de ce que je venais de voir.

**« Merci…vous avez bien fait. », **répondis-je, tout en me levant.

**« Vous faîtes souvent ce genre de rêves ? » **Alors, lui et le tact…ça fait deux.

**« Oui… », **soufflais-je.

**« Sur quoi portent-ils ? Sont-ils toujours les même ? », **continua-t-il, sans remarquer mon embarras.

**« Ils se ressembles beaucoup et…ce sont des souvenirs. »**

**« Des souvenirs de la guerre ? » **Je levais les yeux vers lui, tandis qu'il me fixait toujours avec le même sérieux.

**« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. **», répondis-je, sur un ton qui se voulait sans appel.

**« Comme vous voudrez.** **»,** se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il baissa alors les yeux sur mon dossier qu'il venait d'ouvrir. _« A-t-il finit de toujours regarder ce concentré d'âneries ?! »_ Il resta quelques minutes ainsi, tournant les pages, revenant en arrière. Caressant son menton avec le bout de ses doigts, dans un geste de pure concentration. _« On dirait presque un humain…presque. »_

Des bruits de pas et des voix le firent sortirent de sa réflexion. Le Capitaine Kirk et le docteur MacCoy entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils saluèrent leur collègue avant de me saluer, tout en demandant de mes nouvelles. Cette attention me toucha. Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas demandé comment j'allais. En tout cas, pas sans vraiment s'en soucier.

Ils m'expliquèrent qu'ils allaient me transférer dans une pièce sécurisée où ils procéderaient à un interrogatoire, et d'où un psychiatre pouvait m'entendre et me voir. Ils me demandèrent donc de passer mes bras au travers de l'ouverture que le médecin venait de créer à l'aide d'un étrange cercle qu'il avait fait glisser sur la vitre.

Je l'avais d'ailleurs fixée pendant plusieurs secondes, me demandant comment pouvait bien fonctionner un tel objet. Mon air ahuri amusa Kirk et MacCoy, mais Spock resta de marbre…comme toujours.

Quand ils m'eurent passé les menottes, ils élargirent l'ouverture – deuxième regard ahuri – et me demandèrent de sortir. Mais, lorsque le Capitaine passa un bras dans mon dos pour me guider, je remarquais une chose qui m'embarrassait.

**« Euh…j'aurais voulu savoir…s'il était possible que… »**, commençais-je, songeuse de l'importance de la requête que je souhaitais faire.

**« Oui ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? », **demanda Kirk avec un sourire.

**« Serait-il possible…que je me lave ? », **demandais-je en me regardant de la tête aux pieds. Les deux humains parurent embarrassés.

**« Oui, oui, bien sûr ! », **s'écria le docteur.** « Excusez nous ! »**

Je leur souris en guise de réponse, ravie de pouvoir me faire plus présentable pour cet « entretient ». Le docteur MacCoy me guida dans une petite salle de bain où il m'indiqua le fonctionnement de chaque objet. _« Même pour me laver je dois tout réapprendre ! La technologie du bunker n'était pas aussi avancée. » _

Mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas me laissé seule. Mais Kirk insista pour ne pas appeler des soldats qui s'occupaient de la vigilance des couloirs de Starfleet, à la grande incompréhension de Spock. Le Capitaine se proposa donc pour tenir cette responsabilité, devant le regard sceptique de MacCoy.

**« Il serait peut être préférable que ce soit Spock qui s'en occupe. »,** conseilla le docteur.

**« Pourquoi ?! »,** s'écria Kirk.

**« Parce que : c'est une femme, tu es un homme. Et je te connais ! »**

**« Quoi ?! Mais…mais…Tu te rends compte pour qui tu me fais passer là ?! »,** s'insurgea le blond. Je compris alors où il voulait en venir. **« Vous ! Qui choisissez-vous ?! », **me demanda subitement le Capitaine en se retournant vers moi. C'était devenu un vrai combat de mâles.

**« Euh…je préfère que Monsieur Spock s'en charge. », **répondis-je avec un petit sourire crispé, de peur qu'il ne se vexe.** « Pas que je ne vous fait pas confiance mais…vous êtes un homme humain et…je serais flattée que vous ayez un tel intérêt pour moi mais…cela me mettrais mal-à-l'aise et…étant Vulcain, je suis sûr que Monsieur Spock se tiendra bien. » **

Je vis le docteur sourire à ma grande tirade, et le Capitaine dû s'en satisfaire car il autorisa son collègue à me suivre. Cela me rassura, je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je le prenais pour un obsédé. En fait, savoir qu'un homme aussi séduisant avait envi de me voir nue, me flattais au plus haut point. Mais cela m'aurais mise dans l'embarras, et je savais que le sérieux des Vulcains empêcherait ce dernier de me mater.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, le Commandeur me retira les menottes et se plaça juste devant la porte, dos à moi. _« Bien…au moins il est respectueux. Ou peut être qu'il s'en fiche, tout simplement. »_ J'entrepris de me déshabiller, sans quitter des yeux le Vulcain. _« On ne sait jamais. »_

Une fois sous le jet d'eau chaude, je me sentis renaître. Personne ne m'avait permise de me rafraîchir depuis que j'étais arrivée la veille, m'autorisant seulement à me soulager quand j'en avais envie.

Quand j'eus terminée, je rouvris la porte de la douche et m'aperçus que j'avais laissée la serviette de bain sur les lavabos juste à côté de la porte. J'hésitais un instant…non, je ne pouvais décidément pas m'approcher aussi près, et totalement nue de surcroît, du Commandeur. Je décidais donc d'utiliser ma télékinésie pour la faire venir à moi.

Mais alors qu'elle venait à peine de décoller, je vis le Vulcain faire volte-face. Il fixa la serviette flottée en l'air, avant de reporter son attention sur moi. Moi…qui me tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de la douche…complètement nue.

Sous le choc, nous nous regardâmes pendant des secondes qui me parurent des heures, avant que je pousse un petit cri incontrôlé et que je ne referme prestement la cabine.

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. C'était la première fois qu'un homme me voyait nue… _« Oui, je sais. Quand j'ai été cryogénisée j'avais 31 ans. Mais avec toute cette histoire de guerre, j'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de me trouver quelqu'un, et je n'ai jamais été du genre à coucher avec quelqu'un seulement pour satisfaire mes pulsions. »_ Mais sur le coup, je trouvais ça ironique. Le premier homme à me voir en tenue d'Ève…était un extraterrestre.

Tandis que j'essayais de reprendre mes esprits, j'entendis des bruits de pas et je remarquais, malgré les carreaux floutés de la cabine de douche, une silhouette avancée dans ma direction. _« Olala ! Calme-toi Lune, respire ! »_ Mais elle s'immobilisa devant la porte et je remarquais qu'elle s'était retournée.

**« Excusez-moi. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez besoin de ça. »,** résonna la voix de Spock, qui semblait…gêné ?

J'inspirais profondément avant d'entrouvrir la porte. Je remarquais alors qu'il était de dos, me tendant la serviette de bain. Je passais mon bras dans le mince espace et me saisi de l'objet, mais je ne refermais pas tout de suite la porte. Le Vulcain se contenta de retourner à son poste, sans se retourner. Je poussais un soupir, avant de refermer la cabine pour m'y sécher.

* * *

**PDV Spock.**

Le Commandeur se sentait…comment dire ? Embarrassé ? Il venait de surprendre une femme, autre que Nyota, complètement nue. Sur le coup, il avait été incapable de se détourner de cette vue, tout comme la jeune femme d'ailleurs. Il avait donc eu tout le loisir de mémoriser la moindre parcelle de son corps, sa mémoire de Vulcain aidant.

Sa peau était aussi blanche que la sienne, ce qui était rare chez les humains. Elle était vraiment très petite, bien plus que Uhura. Mais elle était loin de ressembler à une enfant, de ça, il en avait eu la preuve, et en couleur !

Spock secoua vigoureusement la tête, tentant de faire disparaître cette image de son esprit. Cela n'était pas bien, il était avec quelqu'un. Il repensa alors à ce qui l'avait poussé à se retourner.

Il l'avait sentit, son pouvoir, lorsqu'elle l'avait utilisé. Cela lui avait comme…chatouillé l'intérieur du crâne. Surprit, il s'était donc retourné, sans penser aux conséquences de son geste irréfléchi. Pourtant, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais il avait été tellement désarçonné par cette sensation qu'il en avait oubliée les convenances.

La jeune femme sortie quelques minutes plus tard de la cabine de douche. Il l'entendit se rhabiller, avant de se rapprocher de lui. Elle se contenta d'un **« J'ai terminé »,** et il lui répondit par un **« Bien »**, sans oublier de s'excuser une nouvelle fois. Le manque de réponse de la part de la jeune femme prouvait que, soit elle lui en voulait, soit elle était tout simplement gênée.

Il allait vite le savoir car, s'il s'agissait de la première hypothèse, elle s'empresserait sûrement de le répéter au Capitaine. Mais au plus grand étonnement du Vulcain, elle n'en fit rien.

* * *

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis dans une petite salle rectangulaire aux murs gris. Meublée d'une simple table métallique et de quatre chaises. Ils firent asseoir la jeune femme sur la chaise à l'opposé de la porte, tandis qu'ils prenaient place de l'autre côté de la table.

L'humaine paraissait un peu effrayée par l'endroit où elle se trouvait, mais elle était relativement calme et ne cessait de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Preuve qu'elle ne dormait pas suffisamment.

**« Bien. Pouvons-nous commencer ? »,** demanda aimablement le Capitaine en regardant la jeune femme. Cette dernière se contenta d'hocher la tête.

**« Le docteur MacCoy commencera par vous poser des questions sur votre constitution, puis ce sera au tour du Capitaine et de moi. », **l'informa le Vulcain. Nouvel hochement de tête.

**« Bon…alors… », **commença le médecin, en fouillant dans le dossier qu'il avait devant lui.** « Vous dîtes avoir 31 ans. Pourtant, vos cellules montrent un vieillissement semblable à tout humain lambda. Comment expliquez-vous cela ? »**

**« Mes pouvoirs de régénération ne m'empêche pas de vieillir, il ralentisse le vieillissement…tout simplement. **», répondit la jeune femme.** « C'est pour cette raison qu'à 31 ans, j'ai toujours la même apparence qu'à 20. »**

**« Hum…c'est bien ce qui me semblait. », **se contenta de répondre le docteur. « **Et concernant vos autres dons…provoque-t-ils un…changement, une modification dans votre organisme lorsque vous les utiliser ? »**

**« Une utilisation trop importante entraîne un…sur-chauffage de mon cerveau. Résultats : saignements de nez, évanouissements, et peut être même la mort. » **Elle avait répondu avec un tel sérieux et une telle inexpressivité que cela avait fortement intrigué Spock.

**« A quelle fréquence ? »**

**« Il faut vraiment que je pousse très loin. »**

* * *

**PDV Lune.**

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que le docteur MacCoy me questionnait sur tout un tas de chose, liées à ma constitution ou à ma santé. Je pus répondre à la plupart de ses questions, mais il arrivait que je n'aie pas de réponses.

Je sentais les regards des deux autres hommes, constamment posés sur moi. Sans oublier ceux des personnes se trouvant de l'autre côté du grand miroir qui se trouvait en face de moi. _« Certaines choses ne changerons jamais… »_

Le médecin se montrait aimable et je remarquais qu'il tentait de me poser des questions simples et le moins personnelles possible. Même si parfois…c'était raté. Mais, il finit par en venir à un sujet que je redoutais, encore plus que celui concernant ma mutation.

**« Concernant…votre handicap… »**, commença le docteur.

**« Non ! »**, m'exclamais-je fortement. Les trois hommes me regardèrent, interloqués. **« Donnez-moi la définition d'handicap, docteur. »**

**« Euh…et bien…c'est une infirmité…physique ou mentale. », **répondit MacCoy, après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

**« Précisément ! Trouvez-vous que je suis infirme, docteur ? Pensez-vous vraiment que je ne puisse pas subvenir à mes besoins primaires et vitaux seule ? »** Le médecin continuait à me fixer, tandis que je vis Kirk étouffer un rire.

**« Euh…non. Vous avez raison. Alors…concernant votre…euh… »**

**« Mes malformations. »** Il se contenta d'hocher la tête. **« Je suis née ainsi. d'après les médecins de mon époque, j'ai simplement…perdu à la loterie de Dame Nature. », **dis-je avec un sourire.** « Je ne ressens aucune douleur, ni aucune gêne. »**

**« Bien. c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Merci mademoiselle. », **répondit MacCoy.

**« Appelez-moi Lune. » **L'homme se contenta d'hocher la tête avec un léger sourire.

**« Bien…à nous à présent. », **annonça Kirk.

Ce dernier ouvrit un dossier qui se trouvait entre lui et le Vulcain. Il le feuilleta un moment, avant de relever les yeux vers moi.

**« Pourrais-je avoir un peu d'eau ? »**, demandais-je, avant qu'il ne parle.

**« Oui, bien sûr. »**, répondit le médecin.

Quelques instants plus tard, je tenais un verre d'eau dans la main, attendant patiemment que les deux hommes se décident à continuer. C'est le Capitaine qui commença, un sourire doux étirant ses lèvres, comme pour me rassurer.

**« Nous voudrions connaître les raisons pour lesquelles vous avez été cryogénisée. »**

**« D'après ce que m'a dit le Docteur Green…celui qui l'a fait, voulait simplement me laisser une chance de vivre dans un monde qui m'accepterais telle que je suis. », **répondis-je calmement, tout en me demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver à Alicia.

**« Vous souvenez vous du nom de cette personne ? », **lança directement Spock. Je laissais passer plusieurs minutes de silence.

**« Le Docteur Elisabeth Green. », **finis-je par répondre, sachant que me taire ou mentir ne me mènerais à rien de bon.

**« Est-elle liée à Alicia Green ? », **continua le Vulcain.

**« C'est sa descendante. »**

Un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel les trois hommes se concertèrent du regard. Quand à moi, je gardais les yeux obstinément baissés sur la table. Je n'avais jamais aimée mentir et je n'étais pas douée pour cela. Il aurait donc été facile pour tous ceux qui me regardaient de remarquer la sincérité de mes propos. Mais cela pouvait être un avantage.

**« Donc…la famille Green s'occupe de vous depuis plus de deux siècles. »** Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

**« Oui. Mais j'ignore la réelle raison. Enfin…s'il y en a une. », **répondis-je.

**« Vous ne savez pas pourquoi ils vous ont gardées ainsi ? Endormie et cacher aux yeux de tous ? », **s'étonna Kirk.

**« Non. Je vous le jure. »**

**« Concernant votre grade. », **continua le Commandeur. _« Va-t-il me laisser respirer bon sang ?! »_

**« Après ma transformation, j'ai reçu une formation militaire de base. Avant d'être larguée en pleine forêt amazonienne, où je devais survivre seule. », **répondis-je avec un calme qui les surpris. Après tous ce que j'avais vécus, il en fallait beaucoup pour me désarçonner. **« C'était…un test d'aptitudes. Par la suite, j'ai continuée mes études. Ayant obtenus plusieurs diplômes, ils ont décidés de me nommer Agent Spécial Multi-diplômé. » **Le Capitaine émit un sifflement admiratif qui m'arracha un sourire.

**« Très impressionnant en effet. », **ajouta le Commandeur.** « A quel genre de missions vous a-t-on affectés ? »**

**« Au début, c'était de la protection. Je devais assurer la sécurité des civiles dans les pays en guerre comme l'Afghanistan. Mais…ils ont vite décidés de nous envoyer ailleurs. », **soufflais-je avec tristesse.

**« Quel genre de poste ? » **J'entendis Kirk faire claquer sa langue d'agacement devant le véritable bombardement que me faisait subir Spock.

**« Ils voulaient…que l'on… »**

**« Tue. »**, lâcha le Vulcain de but en blanc.

**« Spock !** **»**, s'insurgèrent les deux humains.

Le Commandeur les regarda sans comprendre. Quand à moi, je le fixais abasourdis, mais honteuse. Il avait raison, c'était l'ordre que l'on nous avait donné. Je finis par baisser les yeux vers la table pendant que mes larmes coulaient dessus. Au bout d'un moment, les hommes cessèrent de se disputer et je sentais leurs regards posés sur moi.

**« Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. »,** soufflais-je entre deux sanglots. **« Je n'ai jamais voulu prendre la vie de quelqu'un. »**

**« Mais vous avez été obligée d'obéir aux ordres. »,** conclu Spock. Je levais les yeux vers lui, choquée. _« N'a-t-il donc pas de cœur ?! »_

**« Non ! Jamais je n'ai fait une telle chose ! »**, m'insurgeais-je, vexée. **« J'ai déserté, comme beaucoup d'autres. Je préférais mourir plutôt que de prendre une vie ! »** Je sentis alors une certaine colère m'envahir. **« Quand j'ai été contaminée…la seule chose qui m'a permise de m'accepter telle que j'étais…c'était de me dire que je pouvais utiliser ses dons pour protéger et défendre ! Jamais je ne les aurais utilisés pour faire le mal ! Ne me comparer pas à la plupart des êtres humains ! » **Et je m'effondrais sur le sol, avant que tout ne devienne noir.

* * *

**Fin Chapitre 3.**


	5. Chapitre 4 - L'attention

Et voilà le quatrième chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début de cette fic !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : L'attention.**

* * *

**PDV Spock.**

Lorsque la jeune femme s'était effondré au sol, les trois amis s'étaient précipités à son secours. Mais ils avaient constatés qu'elle s'était simplement évanouie. Le docteur MacCoy s'était énervé contre les responsables des prisonniers, ne l'ayant pas nourrit depuis la veille, il était donc tout à fait normal qu'elle perde aussi facilement connaissance. Spock non plus ne comprenait pas les raisons pour lesquelles personne ne s'était occupé d'elle. Car la loi était stricte, même les détenus avaient droit à un certain respect.

Le Vulcain fut celui qui la transporta jusqu'au brancard que le médecin avait fait venir. Il se rendit compte à qu'elle point elle était petite et fragile, n'étant pas plus lourde qu'une plume.

Quand elle fut emmenée, le Capitaine Kirk le houspilla sur son comportement vis-à-vis de la jeune femme. Comme quoi il devait se montrer plus sensible. _« Mais qu'ont-ils tous avec ça ? »_

Mais, en y repensant, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été tendre avec elle. La bombardant de questions qui, visiblement, l'affectaient énormément. Il se promit de faire plus attention. Certes, les Vulcain contrôlaient leurs sentiments, mais cela ne voulaient pas dire qu'ils n'en avaient pas. Ils n'étaient pas des monstres.

Il se promit de retourner voir la jeune femme pour s'excuser, mais pour l'instant, il devait avoir une conversation avec le psychiatre…

* * *

Spock était allongé sur son lit, attendant patiemment le moment où il devrait retourner voir la jeune humaine. Son entrevue avec le psychiatre avait été courte mais très instructive. D'après lui **« Si cette jeune femme est mauvaise, alors moi, je suis le Diable ! »**, avait-il lancé. Il en était venu à cette conclusion, et ce, sans lui avoir parlé. Cela ne faisait que renforcer son avis sur la question. Lune Black n'était pas mauvaise.

* * *

**PDV Lune.**

Je me retrouvais dans ma cellule où le réveil indiquait 7 heure du soir. Cela faisait près d'une heure que le docteur MacCoy m'avait raccompagnée jusque dans ma « chambre ».

Après mettre évanouie, je m'étais retrouvée dans une petite infirmerie très éclairée. J'avais même pus apercevoir l'extérieur, que je n'avais pas eu la possibilité d'admirer depuis mon réveil. _« Ce monde doit avoir vraiment changé…j'aimerais beaucoup le voir. »_ Mais personne ne m'avais laissée m'approcher des grandes baies vitrée. Le médecin avait bien essayé de convaincre les soldats qui me surveillaient, mais ces derniers n'avaient rien voulus savoir. _« Foutus militaires ! »_

Ce refus n'avait fait qu'augmenter la colère de MacCoy, déjà bien élevée depuis qu'il avait apprit que personne ne m'avait apporté de repas depuis la veille. Pour ma part, je ne m'étais pas plainte, pour la simple et bonne raison que je savais que cela n'aurait rien changé.

J'étais heureuse de voir que le docteur MacCoy s'inquiétait autant pour ma personne, et je savais que ce n'était pas simplement en tant que médecin. Il avait su voir en moi que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

Après plusieurs heures passées dans cette infirmerie, le médecin, accompagné par une troupe de soldats, m'avaient ramenée dans ma cellule. Et c'est là que j'attendais que le temps passe…avec un ennui mortel.

Mais après plus d'une heure à rester allongée ou à faire les cents pas, j'entendis des bruits de pas venant de l'autre côté de la porte automatique menant au couloir.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, je fus surprise de voir entrer le Commandeur Spock. Il s'approcha de la cellule, pendant que je le fixais avec curiosité. _« Que me veut-il, le cœur de pierre ?! »_

Il se plaça devant ma vitre, les mains croisées dans son dos, comme à l'accoutumée. _« Il ne se décontracte donc jamais ? »_ Je me contentais toujours de le fixer, tout en restant obstinément muette. Quelques secondes passèrent, avant que le Vulcain ne décide de briser le silence.

**« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »**, demanda-t-il.

**« Ça vous intéresse vraiment ? Ou est-ce seulement parce que cela fait partie des convenances ? »,** demandais-je calmement. **« Parce que…je n'ai jamais vu l'intérêt de poser ce genre de questions si on se fiche de la réponse. C'est idiot et hypocrite. »** Le Commandeur me fixa un moment, visiblement troublé par ma réaction.

**« J'ai comme l'impression que vous m'en voulez. », **finit-il par dire.** « Je suis désolé si je vous ai brusquée ce matin. Mais nous ne pouvions faire autrement…comprenez-vous ? »**

**« Hum…oui. », **soupirais-je, après quelques secondes d'hésitation.** « Vous vous excusez, et je sais que vous êtes sincère...alors, oui je vais bien, merci. »**

**« Vous le savez…comment ça ? », **demanda-t-il, visiblement intrigué.

**« Je peux ressentir les émotions de chaque personne qui m'entoure, et ce, sans avoir besoin de lire dans leur esprit. », **lui expliquais-je.** « Je ne peux d'ailleurs pas contrôler cette partie de mes pouvoirs. Seulement l'ignorer. »**

**« Vous pouvez ressentir mes…émotions ? » **Il paraissait plus inquiet à présent. Enfin, ce que je pouvais comprendre du léger froncement de sourcils.

**« Et bien…malgré le fait que vous soyez Vulcain. Je parviens à ressentir quelques brides d'émotion. De toutes petites particules que vous laisser échapper. »,** répondis-je.

Il parut réfléchir pendant de longues minutes, visiblement troublé par ma réponse. J'avais peur qu'il m'en veuille. Mais je ne ressentais aucune colère émaner de lui, en faite, c'était seulement lorsqu'il se trouvait dans une situation extrême qu'il laissait échapper ses émotions. Comme lorsqu'il m'avait vu nue, ou que je lui avais révélée que je pouvais lire en lui. Mais à ce moment là, je ne captais rien et c'était très reposant.

Mais une question me trottait dans la tête. Quelque chose que j'avais sentis lorsque je l'avais rencontré la première fois. J'hésitais quelques secondes, avant de me lancer.

**« Vous êtes à moitié humain, n'est-ce pas ? »** Il releva la tête d'un seul coup, me scrutant de ses yeux chocolat.

**« Comment le savez-vous ? »,** demanda-t-il calmement.

**« Je l'ai sentis hier, lorsque vous êtes venu. », **répondis-je, tout en m'approchant de la vitre. **« Je pense…que c'est à cause de ça que je peux ressentir certaines de vos émotions. Mais seulement dans certaines circonstances. Lorsque vous vous trouvez dans une situation troublante ou…embarrassante. » **Je pense qu'il comprit rapidement, car il défronça les sourcils.

**« Je vois. », **se contenta-t-il de répondre. **« Et pouvez-vous lire dans mon esprit ? »**

**« Euh…je ne sais pas. je n'ai pas essayée. Je n'aime pas m'introduire dans l'esprit des gens. »,** avouais-je avec une grimace.

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Et bien…certaines choses ne sont pas bonnes à savoir…croyez-moi. Surtout concernant l'esprit des mâles humains. »,** lançais-je avec un sourire entendu. **« De plus, les pensées sont ce que nous avons de plus intimes, et je respecte ça. »**

**« C'est tout à votre honneur. », **fit-il.

Je lui souris. Je savais qu'il était sincère et pas seulement parce que je le ressentais, mais aussi parce que les Vulcains ne mentaient jamais.

Plusieurs minutes de silence passèrent, mais pas un de ces silence pesant et gênant. Non, un simple silence calme et reposant. Mais j'avais encore de nombreuses questions et je finis par demander.

**« Qu'est-il advenu du Docteur Green ? » **Il releva la tête pour me regarder.

**« Comme vous, elle est retenue et interrogée. » **J'eus une grimace.** « Ne vous en faîtes pas, elle est mieux traitée que vous. Je vous fais mes excuses pour cela. »**

**« Pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes pas responsable. », **lançais-je.

**« Non. C'est vrai. » **_« Mister logique est de retour ! Lol. »_

**« Et concernant les résultats de mon…test ? », **finis-je par demander après quelques minutes.

**« Pour l'instant, vous l'avez passé avec succès. Mais rien n'est encore gagné. », **avoua-t-il, lorsqu'il eu remarqué mon sourire victorieux.

**« Et vous Commandeur…qu'en pensez-vous ? » **Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais posée cette question. C'était sortit tout seul.

**« Je pense que vous n'êtes pas un danger pour la population. En fait…vous avez une vision du bien et du mal bien plus profonde et précise que la plupart des êtres humains. », **répondit-il, le plus simplement du monde.

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine. Ses mots m'avaient touchée. Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas dit une chose aussi gentille, même si cela ressemblait plus à une analyse qu'à un réel compliment. Mais je le remerciais tout de même pour ça. Je lui décochais mon plus beau sourire, mais il se contenta de me fixer et d'hocher la tête en guise de réponse à mon remerciement, tout en précisant qu'il ne faisait que dire la vérité et qu'il n'était donc pas nécessaire que je le remercie pour cela.

* * *

**Au même moment…non loin de là…**

Dans un laboratoire privé, fermé aux yeux de tous, une discussion des plus étranges était en train d'avoir lieu. Deux hommes, un scientifique et un bureaucrate, se disputaient sur un sujet qui leur tenait tout les deux à cœur.

**« Vous m'aviez dit que les tests étaient concluant, et que vos derniers petits réglages ne prendraient pas longtemps. Pourtant, je remarque que vous n'avez toujours pas terminé ! »**, s'énervait l'homme en costard.

**« Oui, mais les complications n'étaient pas prévues ! »**, se défendit celui en blouse blanche. **« Ce sang est bien trop complexe à analyser et à filtrer ! »**

**« Peu importe ! Combien de temps vous faudra-t-il encore ?! »**

**« Laissez-moi trois jours, et vous aurez ce que vous désirez. »,** lui promit le scientifique.

**« Bien. »**

Le bureaucrate sorti du laboratoire en trombe, irrité de ne pas obtenir ce qu'il désirait tout de suite. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il recherchait un moyen de percer les mystères de ce sang si spécial, mais rien n'y faisaient. Le scientifique qu'il avait engagé n'était même pas parvenu à en comprendre sa structure, et ce, malgré le fait qu'il était considéré comme le meilleur dans son domaine.

Mais il fallait qu'il réussisse, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement ! Ah ! Ils l'avaient rabaissé, humilier ! Ils allaient payer…même si pour cela, il allait devoir renoncer à son humanité…

* * *

**PDV Spock.**

Le Commandeur se tenait devant l'un des rayons de la bibliothèque de Starfleet. Il hésitait sur les livres qu'il devait emprunter, pour la simple raison qu'ils ne lui étaient pas destinés.

En effet, lors de sa visite dans les cellules la veille, l'Agent Black lui avait fait part de l'ennui qu'elle ressentait à rester sans rien faire. Spock avait eu alors l'idée de lui fournir quelques lectures, ne voyant aucun danger dans une piles de papier, ni aucun moyen de commettre un crime avec une reliure de cuir.

Ils avaient longuement discuté. La jeune femme se révélait être intelligente et cultivée. Elle lui posa de nombreuses questions sur ce qu'était devenue la Terre, mais aussi sur sa propre planète, Vulcain.

Elle montrait un vif intérêt pour l'espace et la manière dont ses yeux s'éclairaient lorsqu'elle l'écoutait parler, satisfaisait Spock. Plus personne aujourd'hui ne s'émerveillait devant ce genre de choses, les considérant comme banales et habituelles.

Le Commandeur finit par choisir trois romans de styles différents, avant de se diriger vers le bureau de la bibliothécaire pour les enregistrer. Mais alors qu'il quittait le rayon dans lequel il se trouvait, il entendit un gloussement qu'il lui parut familier. Intrigué, il s'approcha discrètement de la source du bruit. Mais ce qu'il vit, le gela sur place.

Nyota, enlacée dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu, qui semblait l'embrasser dans le cou. Spock ressentit un étrange sentiment qu'il jugea négatif, avant d'un éprouver un autre qu'il ne sut déterminer.

Il ne resta pas là plus longtemps, se dépêchant d'emprunter les livres pour retourner voir l'Agent Black. Il ressentait la soudaine envie de ressentir sa présence, même s'il ignorait pourquoi. Mais, peu importait Spock à ce moment là. Au fond de lui, il ressentait un besoin de s'exprimer qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant et il sentait que la jeune femme serait la meilleure des interlocutrices.

* * *

**PDV Lune**

Cela devait faire deux bonnes heures que j'étais réveillée, lorsque le Commandeur Spock entra en trombe dans le quartier des cellules. Quand il se présenta devant ma vitre, j'étais allongée sur mon lit, les pieds en l'air à fixer mes orteils, perdu dans mes pensées. Je me relevais brusquement à son approche, assaillit par une multitude de sentiments contradictoires.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, le Vulcain me fixait avec calme, mais je voyais ses mains trembler sur les livres qu'il tenait. Inquiète, je me levais et m'approchais de lui.

**« Commandeur ? Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? »**, demandais-je avec douceur.

**« Oui… », **souffla-t-il, après un instant d'hésitation.

**« Vous mentez très mal, monsieur Spock. », **continuais-je sur le même ton. Il semblait déboussolé, fuyant sans cesse mon regard.

**« Euh…je vous ai amené de quoi vous occuper. », **fit-il enfin, tout en me montrant les livres qu'il avait en main. Je sentais toujours ce conflit intérieur qu'il subissait, et je le soupçonnais d'avoir tenté de changer de sujet.

**« Monsieur Spock…je sais que l'on ne se connait pas et que je n'ais pas le droit d'exiger que vous me racontiez ce qu'il sait passer, mais… », **j'hésitais à continuer, je ne voulais pas qu'il se vexe. **« …les émotions qui émanent de vous m'inquiètent. »**

Il me fixa plusieurs minutes dans un parfait silence. Je sentais qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait me dire et j'espérais sincèrement pouvoir l'aider. Après tout, il était si respectueux et prévenant avec moi.

Après un moment, il finit par poser les livres par terre, pour ensuite reporter son attention sur moi.

**« Je…je ressens des sentiments étranges et contradictoires. »**, finit-il par m'avouer. **« Etes-vous en mesure de me renseigner sur leur nature. »**

**« Je peux toujours essayer. », **lui répondis-je avec douceur. J'entrepris donc de me concentrer sur ses émotions, mais elles étaient tellement dispersées que cela se révélait difficile. Je finis par en comprendre le principal. **« Et bien…je dirais que vous ressentez de la colère, que vous vous sentez…trahit et…en même temps, vous êtes…soulagé. » **Il me fixait, impassible.

**« Je vois. », **se contenta-t-il de répondre.

**« Que vous est-il arrivé pour que vous soyez dans cet état ? », **murmurais-je, prononçant tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas. Il continuait de me fixer avec calme. **« Excusez-moi…ça ne me regarde pas. »**, finis-je par dire devant son silence.

**« Je… », **je relevais la tête vers lui. **« Je crois que j'éprouve le besoin…de parler à quelqu'un. », **avoua-t-il avec difficulté. Je lui souris gentiment.

**« Oui, c'est une réaction normale lorsque l'on vit quelque chose que l'on ne comprend pas, ou qui nous fait nous sentir mal. », **expliquais-je doucement, prenant en compte que parler ainsi de sentiments ne devait pas être aisée pour un Vulcain.

Le Commandeur sembla perdu dans ses réflexions pendant de longues minutes. Je sentais qu'il devait lutter entre sa part humaine et sa part vulcaine. Mais, il finit par relever la tête vers moi.

**« M'autorisez-vous à me confier à vous ? »**, me demanda-t-il avec courtoisie.

**« Bien sûr. »**, lui répondis-je avec un sourire encourageant.

**« Et bien…en me rendant à la bibliothèque, j'y ais surpris…ma compagne dans les bras d'un homme. », **il parlait avec hésitation, semblant chercher ses mots.

**« Oh… », **ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire. Je m'attendais à tous sauf à ça à vrai dire. **« Je suis désolé pour vous. »**

**« C'est là que cela devient étrange. », **continua-t-il. **« Sur le coup, je me suis sentis…en colère. Mais, en prenant un peu de recul, je ressens un certain soulagement. Malgré le fait que je ressente toujours ce sentiment de trahison. », **dit-il avec un calme qu'il ressentait à présent. J'hésitais quelques instants avant de lui demander.

**« M'autorisez-vous à vous donnez mon avis ? », **il hocha la tête en guise de réponse. **« Je pense…que la raison pour laquelle vous éprouvez du soulagement, doit être qu'au fond, vous vous êtes lassé de cette relation. Mais le sentiment de trahison prouve que vous auriez préféré qu'elle vous en parle avant d'aller voir ailleurs. »**, j'avais peur qu'il ne comprenne pas ou le prenne mal, mais il se contenta de répondre.

**« Oui, ça se tient. » **_« Bien sûr que ça se tient ! J'ais un diplôme en psychologie je vous rappel ! » _**« Je vous remercie pour cette analyse Agent Black. Je pense que cela va m'aider. »**

**« Je vous en pris. Mais…est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux ? », **lui demandais-je avec inquiétude. Il parut réfléchir quelques instants, avant de répondre.

**« Mmh…je dirais que oui. », **dit-il avec calme.

**« Contente de l'entendre. », **soufflais-je, sincère. **« Et...vous verrez, je suis sûr que vous y verrez plus clair demain. Mais, n'oubliez pas que pour réellement régler cette histoire…il faut que vous en parliez avec la concernée. », **il hocha la tête, me montrant qu'il avait comprit.

Il resta quelques minutes de plus, me montrant les livres qu'il m'avait choisis avant de me les donner. Je les avais déjà lus, mais sans le vouloir, il m'avait apporté trois de mes livres préférés. Il parut satisfait de cela. Il finit par partir avant que l'on ne m'apporte mon repas du midi.

Dans l'après-midi, je reçus la visite du docteur MacCoy et du Capitaine Kirk, accompagné de l'Amiral Pike, qui semblait être un homme aussi respectable que Jim.

Je finis ma journée en entamant un deuxième livre après avoir dévorée le premier, tout en pensant que pour l'instant, ma vie prenait une tournure des plus agréables…

* * *

**Fin Chapitre 4.**


End file.
